Let's Play
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Jordyn and Dean have the night off. What happens when they go back to the hotel and Jordyn suggests they play a game. One shot request for WWE's finestdiva2012. Based off the Song Let's play by Kristina Maria.


Dean looked over at Jordyn as they rode back to the hotel, opting not to go out with the rest of the guys for the night. It was a rare night off and he had no idea why he'd agreed to hang out with her other than the fact that she was his friend and stable mate.

"So what the hell are we going to do with ourselves?" He asked. "Everyone else is out for the night and we know that Roman will be with Eva for the rest of the week and Seth is trying so hard to impress AJ it isn't even funny." Jordyn laughed and turned to look at him.

"He doesn't have to try very hard. She'd be all over him in a second if I hadn't told her to play hard to get." She said. Dean looked at her and smiled slightly.

"You're having her torment him?" Jordyn nodded.

"What kind of stable mate would I be if I didn't keep you boys on your toes?" She asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and she got out of the car. He laughed and followed her to the elevator carrying the pizza that they'd stopped and picked up along the way. They got inside and both of them stared straight ahead.

"You never did answer my question. What are we going to do tonight?"

She looked over at him and smirked as the elevator dinged on the floor where her room was and they got off the elevator. "I figured we could play." She said.

"Play what exactly?" He asked as she slid the key card in the door and pulled him inside the room with her.

"A little game I like to call fantasy. The object of the game is you tell me the hottest fantasy you've ever had and I make it come true for you right here, right now." She said as she sat down on the bed. He sat the pizza down on the desk and propped himself against it, looking at her. "You have had fantasies about me, haven't you Dean?" She said as she pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto the chair nearby.

He must have been dreaming, he thought to himself. He had been having fantasies about her ever since she'd been called up to the main roster and paired with him, Seth and Roman. But he'd been pretty sure that he'd kept his feelings a secret. He'd only told one person about them and at that moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to thank him or kill him.

"I know I've had fantasies about you. What it would be like to get down on my knees in front of you, take you in my mouth and make you weak in the knees. I can still see you, plain as day, eyes closed, fingers threaded in my hair as my mouth works you over. Then you pull me up suddenly and you turn me around so my palms are flat on that desk and you fuck me for all I'm worth. All the while looking at us in the mirror." She said with a small sigh. He held on to the side of the desk he was propped against, a low moan escaping his lips and she smiled slightly. "I've told you what I want…..tell me what you like. What you've thought about doing to me. Just say the words and I'll let you do it." She said as she crossed the room and ran her hands down his body before undoing his belt and his pants and getting down on her knees in front of him. She rubbed him through his boxers and smiled seeing how hard he was. "Tell me what you want while we make my fantasy come true." She said as she pulled him free from his boxers and put him instantly in her mouth. He moaned at the feeling, his hands threading in her hair as she swallowed him down. He moaned again, looking down at her as she sat there on the carpet on her knees, her eyes cast upward to look at him as she devoured him. He wanted her. God, how he wanted her even more than he had before and before she could make him cum, he pulled her up and slammed her against the desk, hiking her skirt up around her waist. He was a little shocked to see that she wasn't wearing panties, but he smirked to himself and grabbed her hands, placing them palms down on the desk and pushing into her roughly. She moaned and held on to the desk, the feeling of him inside her so much better than she thought it would be. "Is this what you wanted?" He growled out in her ear, his pace hard and fast, his hands on her hips making him go in deeper and deeper every time. She nodded, moaning out his name as they stood there in front of the mirror.

"Oh God, yes Dean. Just like that." She said. "And talk to me….tell me what you want." She moaned out again.

"Hmmmm…what I want….." He said as he pulled out of her and turned her around. He ripped at her shirt, the buttons flying everywhere, leaving her standing there naked before him. "I want you to get on the bed. When you do, hold on to that headboard for dear life." She looked at him, biting her lip a little and smiled. She got on to the bed and placed her hands on the headboard. He walked over a few minutes later after ridding himself of his pants and boxers completely with his belt in his hands. He pushed both of her wrists together and looped the belt around them, securing them to the headboard. "What I want….is to tease you…..to make you come so many times before I actually fuck you that you are begging me….pleading with me to push myself inside you and fuck you through the mattress." He said as he pushed a finger inside her. "My fantasy is to have you at my mercy…." He said as he added another one to it. "And for you to be a good girl and take it all." He said as his fingers danced over her clit making her writhe beneath him. "Does that feel good?" he husked out. She nodded her head. "Oh, I can't hear you baby. Does that feel good?" He asked as he applied a little more pressure.

"Yes….yes…..oh God Yes…..that feels good." She said. He smiled and kissed her, his other hand roaming over her body, dragging his nails gently in certain spots that he knew would drive her insane. He grazed his teeth over her neck, her breasts, the insides of her thighs before he buried his tongue inside her alongside his fingers. He heard her gasp sharply and she smiled against her as he continued. "OH GOD DAMN IT DEAN…..fuck me….Pl….please just FUCK ME….." She moaned out. He smiled again and pulled his head up, slamming into her hard. She again sucked in her breath. "Harder…..pl….please fuck me harder." She moaned out. He smiled again, his fingers still fluttering over her clit briefly before he removed them and grabbed on to her hips. He pulled himself out and slammed into her again, pulling her legs behind him and crossing them at the ankles. He never let up, slamming into her deep, hard and fast, bringing her over the edge two or three times before he finally gave in and released himself deeply inside her. She came again, this time screaming out his name and a string of obscenities as he collapsed on top of her and smiled. She smiled back up at him, raising her head from the pillows to claim his lips in a kiss. He reached up and undid the belt from the bed and looked at her.

"That was amazing. I think I like this game." He said. She smiled and climbed on top of him.

"Take a few minutes to recoup…this night isn't over with yet."


End file.
